


Glittering Lights Against the Snow

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, just 500 words of fluff, soft, trading gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: There is music in the air.Colors paint the streets of Shibuya, cheerful Christmas signs and ads abound. The hottest items are expensive gifts, and the commercials for them cut through the musical din of Christmas music.(A family celebrates their first Christmas).
Relationships: Beat & Eri & Joshua & Neku & Rhyme & Shiki (TWEWY)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Glittering Lights Against the Snow

There is music in the air.

Colors paint the streets of Shibuya, cheerful Christmas signs and ads abound. The hottest items are expensive gifts, and the commercials for them cut through the musical din of Christmas music.

It’s all a little too _consumerist_ for Neku, if he’s being honest. And he knows his friends agree, so he’s being honest.

That’s the difference between this year and the last, though. He has _friends_ now. People to celebrate with. People he wants to shower in gifts because he’s bad at expressing how much he cares, but this is one thing he _knows_ he can do.

On the 24th, a freak snowstorm hits, and drives the myriad of people who’d otherwise be wandering the streets inside. The strings of lights still shine, but a calm silence has fallen over the crossing by night. Colors dance over the white snow, reflecting back, and the music feels muffled.

Though that may just be because Joshua had swooped in with a grin, and taken him to the roof of 104.

“Josh, what are you--” he starts, before being teleported.

Joshua laughs, in the Music follows the tune, bells ringing in his ears as they land safely on the roof, overlooking the city.

Instead of landing in the cold, however, he finds that a bubble of warmth has surrounded them. Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri are already there, wearing sweaters no doubt knit by Shiki, grinning and running up to hug him the moment he’s steady on his feet.

His suspicions on the sweaters are confirmed when she hands him a bag, and he finds one for him inside.

“So, was this just a big surprise planned for me, or did Josh unwillingly drag everyone here?” he asks, getting a round of laughs.

“He took us all be surprise,” Shiki says, as Neku sees Beat lifts Rhyme up from the corner of his eye, and turns, only to be met with a Santa hat on his head.

“The hat means it’s your turn to hand out your gifts!” Rhyme says, clapping their hands together.

“Alright, alright.” Neku smiles, and finds his stack of presents had moved with him. It’s probably easy for them to guess what they’re getting, the evidence of his work splashed across his skin like the colors across Shibuya.

His packages are all tall and skinny. Portraits, of all his friends.

Shiki, exuberant, with fabric in her lab and a needle in her hand. Greens and browns woven together with grace.

Eri, full of pinks and yellows, bubbles in the air, as she grins and points a pencil at the point of view.

Beat, yellow and red and high in the air on a skateboard. Sun shining down as he does the jump.

Rhyme, dancing in the park, with streaks of pink and purple and black, in their hair, across the page, in their clothes.

Joshua, perched on the top of a couch, striking purple and soft halos of white, violin in his hands and wings outstretched to keep his balance.

In all of them, the rest of the group stands in the background, gathered as friends. A rainbow of colors swirling across the page, just as they dance on his skin. Marked with care and love and _time_.

This night, sitting and laughing and eating, will be memorialized too. This image is one Neku will choose to _keep_. His piece in the full set.

Later, wielding sharpened candy canes, the taste of _family_ rests on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked it, drop me a comment below!!
> 
> This was a secret santa done for my twewy server!
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/) Things like zines and fandom activities can be advertised and talked about here, but it's also just a chill place to gather and hang!!
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)


End file.
